dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Kryptonite
Kryptonite was the name coined by Emil Hamilton for radioactive fragments of the destroyed planet Krypton. This substance had serious detrimental effects on Superman. History When Krypton exploded, its fragments flew into space in every direction, with several fragments following Kal-El's spacecraft to Earth.In , "The Last Son of Krypton, Part I" The existence of Kryptonite was first discovered shortly after Superman's first public appearance in Metropolis.Idem, "A Little Piece of Home" Early tests were conducted by LexCorp scientists, and further tests by Professor Hamilton, who theorized that the low-level radiation generated by the element was a result of the explosion that destroyed Krypton. Fragments found on Earth varied in size from small slivers to pieces several feet across. Effects Kryptonite's most noteworthy effect was that it could sap the strength of super-powered Kryptonians. Prolonged exposure to its radiation could quickly lead to death. Kryptonite was also painful to the touch for Kryptonians, and it was the only known non-magical substance that could pierce Superman's normally invulnerable skin. Kryptonite exerted the same malevolent effect on Argosians, such as Supergirl.In , "Chaos at the Earth's Core" However, it was harmless to Bizarro, presumably because his genetic makeup was too flawed, despite having Kryptonian DNA.In , "Bizarro's World" The radiation could also affect humans, although much longer exposure was required for them to suffer ill effects. The multiple owners of "The Laughing Dragon" statue, carved from Kryptonite but erroneously thought to be made of jade, all died prematurely;Idem, "World's Finest, Part I" Lex Luthor developed Kryptonite poisoning of the blood after carrying a large chunk of Kryptonite around with him for years.In , "Injustice For All, Part I" Like all Earth-bound radioactive materials, Kryptonite's radiation could be blocked by lead. Uses Kryptonite's most frequent use was as a weapon against Superman and sometimes against other such as [[Mala].In , "Blasts From the Past, Part II" It also affected beings with the ability to absorb or copy Superman's abilities, including ParasiteIdem, "Feeding Time" and Amazo.In , "Tabula Rasa, Part II" The radiation emanated by even the smallest chunk of Kryptonite could be harnessed and used as an infinite powers source. One piece was used to fuel Metallo.Idem, "The Way of All Flesh" Kryptonite could be molded into different forms to suit specific purposes. Lex Luthor incorporated Kryptonite into a missile, which he used to stop Superman's rampage on Metropolis.Idem, "Legacy, Part I" He also managed to liquefy the substance to create an injection meant to kill both Superman and Supergirl.Idem, "Legacy, Part II" Professor Hamilton also constructed a surgical robot using a Kryptonite-tipped scalpel for operating on Supergirl.In , "Fearful Symmetry" Darkseid carried a knife with a Kryptonite blade, supposedly for the express purpose of cutting Superman's heart out.Idem, "Destroyer" Despite being generally harmful, if properly employed, Kryptonite's radiation also had benign effects, as evidenced by the use of The Great Stone among the populace of Skartaris. Others * Mr. Mxyzptlk transformed himself into a missile with a Kryptonite warhead, while chasing Superman.In , "Mxyzpixilated" * Metamorpho was able to alter his chemical makeup to replicate Kryptonite's radiation.In , "Metamorphosis, Part II" Known Owners Kryptonite being a very rare substance, there are only a few known pieces: * The first was discovered by Lex Luthor in the collection of his Natural History Museum; after Luthor's attempt to use it to kill Superman failed, Superman hurled it into space in a lead container. A small sliver of the rock was kept by S.T.A.R. Labs. * S.T.A.R. Labs also acquired a much larger piece, used to test the anti-kryptonite suit Hamilton built for Superman.In , "Feeding Time" * Superman used a chunk to temporarily restrain Mala. It was unknown whether this was the chunk possessed by S.T.A.R. Labs, or another one. This chunk was sent into the Phantom Zone by Jax-Ur. * Luthor used a chunk of Kryptonite as a infinite power source for the cyborg Metallo. * A sizable piece fell to Earth in China and, being mistaken for jade, was carved into a statue known as "The Laughing Dragon." The statue temporarily came into possession of the Joker, but was destroyed.In , "World's Finest" * At some point, Luthor acquired another piece, which he carried with him for several years as protection against Superman, until he developed Kryptonite poisoning.Idem, "Injustice For All" * This piece of Kryptonite eventually came into the possession of Batman, who took it from Luthor after he was exposed as a criminal and imprisoned. Batman carried it around in his utility belt as "insurance", and in later years kept it in the Batcave, to guard against the probability of Superman going rogue.In , "The Call" * General Hardcastle owned a gun with a Kryptonite-tipped bullet. * In Skartaris, there was a giant piece of Kryptonite called The Great Stone, which was kept in a monastery and could be used to treat maladies. Popular Culture In popular culture, the word "kryptonite" was often used in the same sense as "Achilles Heel," to refer to a weakness which immediately disables a seemingly strong individual. Galatea once claimed that "Boredom is my Kryptonite... well, Kryptonite is my Kryptonite, but you know what I mean."In , "Panic in the Sky" Sightings and References * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part I" * "A Little Piece of Home" * "Feeding Time" * "The Way of All Flesh" * "Blasts From the Past, Part II" * "Mxyzpixilated" * "Action Figures" * "Brave New Metropolis" * "World's Finest" * "Bizarro's World" * "Heavy Metal" * "Superman's Pal" * "Legacy" * "Injustice For All, Part I" * "Tabula Rasa, Part II" * "Metamorphosis, Part II" * "Fearful Symmetry" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Chaos at the Earth's Core" * "Destroyer" Footnotes Category:Definitions Category:Objects